


Just Pretend

by robinrunsfiction



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinrunsfiction/pseuds/robinrunsfiction
Summary: “I need you to be my girlfriend for about five minutes.”





	Just Pretend

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [TheMrsMaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMrsMaria/pseuds/TheMrsMaria) in the [HereReadThis](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HereReadThis) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> . “I need you to be my girlfriend for about five minutes.”
> 
> Also did I throw in an unnecessary Parks & Rec reference in this one? Yep! How about some FOB lyrics as dialogue? Sure!

"(YN)! Oh my God, I'm so glad you're here!" Pete said rushing up to you as soon as you walked through the door.

"You ok?" You replied, concerned by the look on his face.

“I need you to be my girlfriend for about five minutes,” he said looking over his shoulder.

"What?!"

"There's this girl over there and she was hitting on me hard, but I mean do you blame her?" He said with a cheeky smile, which he quickly dropped when he saw the unimpressed look on your face. "Anyway, I told her I have a girlfriend and you'd be here soon. Please (YN)? I'll owe you big."

"Fine," you said with a shrug. He grinned and wrapped his arm around your shoulder and lead you into the party. "What's so wrong with this girl that you had to come up with a lie to keep her away?" You asked as you went over to the keg in the kitchen to get a beer.

"Joe went out with her a few times last year, but she just wants to get with any dude in a band she can just to tell everyone about it on her blog or something."

"Oh her! I know who you're talking about now. But you know, eh never mind, I already gave you that lecture when those photos got out."

Pete gave you a sarcastic smile as he sat down in one of the kitchen chairs.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Before you realized what was happening Pete grabbed you by the waist and was pulling you into his lap. "Oof, what the-" you muttered as you felt Pete's lips by your ear.

"She just walked in play it cool."

You glanced at the other side of the kitchen and then giggled loudly.

"Pete, stop, oh my god," you said a little louder than necessary as you settled into his lap. Pete wrapped one arm around your waist holding you close, and the other started to rub your thigh. Suddenly you weren't sure if you were glad to be wearing shorts as goosebumps formed under where his rough fingers brushed. You hoped he didn't notice the involuntary reaction.

"I missed you, I haven’t seen you all day," he said, nuzzling his face against your neck.

"Aww babe," you pouted as he pulled back and looked you in the eye, but something was different. The breath hitched in your chest and it was like he felt it too.

"Oh, hey Pete, is this that girlfriend you were telling me all about?"

You were both torn out of each other's gaze when you looked at the girl who approached you.

"Yea, hey Tammy, this is (YN). (YN) this is Tammy."

"Hi," you replied curtly, taking a sip of your beer.

"So how long have you two been together?" She asked with a cocky tone. You continued to drink from your cup, letting Pete field the questions his lie prompted.

"Not long. We've been friends forever, but then one day I looked at her and it all clicked. I realized I never wanted to be apart from her ever again."

You looked at Pete and a warm feeling spread throughout your body. You couldn't help but sense that he wasn't lying.

"You guys are too cute, I'm glad you weren't just, I don't know, making it up or something," Tammy said with a sarcastic laugh.

"Why would we make something like that up?" You said with a laugh, but as soon as the words left your mouth, you regretted it because you saw the daggers in Tammy's eyes.

"I don't know (YN), why would you? I mean, if it's real, prove it. Pete, kiss her."

"What is this? Middle school? I don't have to prove anything-" you started before Pete cut you off.

"Babe, it's ok," he said as he gently guided you to look at him with his finger under your chin. You were about to protest when he leaned in and placed his lips against yours. You began to melt instantly, your lips moving against his as his hand returned to your thigh, sparking up fresh goosebumps as you ran a hand through his hair. His tongue parted your lips and you let it in, deepening the kiss.

"Patrick, did you know about this?" You heard Tammy ask and you both came up for air. Patrick was standing there looking at you and Pete.

"No, but I'm not surprised," he said with a shrug before leaving the kitchen.

"Ugh, whatever," Tammy said before turning and leaving the kitchen the opposite way.

"Woah," you finally said when you were alone with Pete.

"(YN), I'm sorry that got outta han-" Pete started, but it was your turn to cut him off.

"No, it's ok. That was..."

"Something?"

You nodded. "Something real."

"Do you wanna go out sometime?"

You nodded. "Yea, that sounds great. But can we maybe..."

"Make out some more?"

"Yea."

"Oh hell yes."


End file.
